Talk To Her
by Zapoj
Summary: Sakura sighs. "It's a long story. -... A long complicated story. -... Hell, it's a long, complicated and messy story. From this side of the table." Chuckle. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we?" KakaSaku


_**Greetings!**__ Back with writing again. Been awhile since last, but this feels good. I'm a bit nervous, not sure at all how people will like this, and wasn't sure would post anything on here, but I decided to follow my friend's advice; "Just do it!" _

_So Emma! This is for you. And Mia, and Cassie, and Malin. My very closest friends._

_Damnit. Mention one friend and all of a sudden the list starts up.__ Sorry. I'd like to give a warm thanks to these people anyhow, for their friendship and support, especially recently. You guys are great. _

Well, let's start things up! Shall we? Of course.

Oh, and guess I should mention that I do not own these characters, not making any money off of this, and not trying to.

A longer summary for this is difficult to write actually, but guess it'd go something like this;

**Rating: M** **for Mmmmmmm**... –Language. Sorry. I mean; M for language and suggestive/sexual themes.

Summary: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura start to find themselves in more different... more intimate situations than usually. And somehow, in sooome strange way, it doesn't really feel _all that _bad. But there are some twists. Kakashi has a secret.- Not to mention the strange, modern, technology-lovin' town that seems to have been experimentin' with interesting- and dangerous things. Oh, I sure hope that's not a war I hear brewing.

Sakura's POV.

Hope ya give it a chance! And would love to hear what you think! So if there's time and will, the 'review' option is never too far away.

That's all and Take care folks!

**Talk To Her**

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips, as the kunai dug itself into her thigh. The kind of surprised sigh you let out when your body doesn't have any other idea on what to do, -and when screaming... is not an option. Well, not to your outer self, that is, fortunately, Haruno Sakura has an inner self, who can say exactly what she would like to;

"**Son of a bitch! Fuck! Ahhh Kami! That bastard just... kill him goddamnit, kill him! Make sure it hurts!"**

'_Hm...Where did he come from?'_ She couldn't help but wonder. But there was no time to ponder right now. Getting out of this way-to-modern and snobbish house was on top of the agenda. Sakura acted quickly, pulling the kunai out and turning it in her hand, fit for combat, while ignoring the burning sensation pulsating in her leg. Her eyes flickered to her right, instantly focusing on her attacker. The room was dark, but the moonlight making its way through the giant floor-to-roof windows was conveniantly enough to show her the face of the, soon to be very remorseful, owner of the kunai. He wasn't very attractive... or in the words of Inner Sakura, "Damn he's ugly".

As they danced around eachother, circling cautiously, looking like wolves on the prowl, Sakura took the moment to observe him. This wasn't the type of ninja that would just lounge without a plan. This looked like a ninja who thought very highly of himself. He was so strangely unattractive... It wasn't anything special, not in his face, nor anything with his body to make him appear so. He was tall and with a moderately muscular build, broad shoulders and narrow hips. Strong jaw, she could spot dimples too.

He was smiling.

-No, his looks weren't unattractive, but something about his persona was. He didn't look evil. But he looked like he thought he was, or really wanted to be. And that's dangerous. A person with a need for confirmation would go to great lengths. And if his quest was to be seen as evil...

"**Wow, you're very deep about all this, girl. I have a simpler way of putting it to ya, he's ugly, end of story. Not **_**my**_** cup of tea!"** Inner Sakura mused.

'_Well, it's wrong to just dismiss people's looks. That's what people always have been doing to us, and it didn't feel very good, did it? No it didn't, don't argue with the 'we don't care' drabble again. We're an independant woman, I know, the teasing is old news and I should put it behind me. But still. It's wrong. I'd never just dismiss someone as ugly like that.' _

Ignoring the contradiction she just made and ignoring Inner Sakura muttering things in the background **("Oh please, you just did. I **_**am**_** you, sweetheart")**, Sakura noticed something. He was still smiling... why was he still smiling?

Her attacker was standing facing her, no weapon in his hand- since he had so kindly given that up to Sakura. She would have thought about why he seemed to only be armed with one lousy kunai, but he had stopped dancing. So Sakura stopped aswell, back against the largest, and the middle of the three windows in the room, all on one, deep blue, pompous wall. From there she had an excellent view of the room in its entirety, her target, standing in the centre of the room, and also the door on the far side of the room, behind her target. A door she should be hurrying towards, but hell, this had been a crappy week. She wanted to beat him up before getting out of this place.

Sakura was having a rare, and strange, swing of Bloodlust.

The days had been beautiful,- the village's leader, Hokage, Tsunade-sama, had been in a good mood.- With an ever present bottle of sake, perhaps, but in a good mood nontheless. It was spring time and the village Konoha was waking up again. Maybe the changes in the seasons wasn't as prominent in their village as opposed to some others, but you could smell this fresh, new and flourishing season. It was in the air, and Sakura loved it.

Not long ago, Sakura had made a decision. One she didn't want, but realized she _needed_ to make.

She had decided to attempt to move on from her childhood love, Uchiha Sasuke. It was love, no doubt, not just a crush. When he had finally returned from the darkness and into their lives again, she still held a candle for him. Maybe, maybe he would see her differently now. Maybe, she had been on his mind through all this?

There were alot of maybe's, and none of them were accurate.

When he was away she had moved on. Mentally. She didn't jump into relationships when she started growing out of being a girl, and into the role of being a young woman. That wouldn't have been the right path for her. Sakura was a one man kinda gal, and the one on her mind, had always been Sasuke. But the more time that passed of the black haired survivor of the Uchiha clan being away, her interest... in him, disappeared a little more each day. And the day had come when he returned. It was true, she wasn't in love with him anymore. She noticed when she met him again. The whole feeling of "Oh my Kami, I love you so much! Love me Sasuke, love me!" never came. And that's when she knew for sure, that she really was well down the path of moving on. She just hadn't fully understood it. -_But_ she still loved him. And that love, however platonic it was, had still held some hope, had still held a 'maybe'. Maybe he would declare her his undying love and she could somehow awaken her feelings for him yet again and then they could live together in love and happiness, the way she had dreamt for a long time... It felt strange to discover she didn't need him anymore.

He had been home for 2 months now, and the man was colder than ever. Especially towards Sakura. Though the more time he spent spent with his old friends, the more sides of himself, that no one has witnessed before, he started to show. Like small genuin smiles. The future could be very interesting, with a Sasuke _smiling_ even.

And yet, even with a smiling Sasuke, Sakura knew she had to move on, completely. And in all honesty, it was not that hard to do. Since he had gotten back, he hadn't been in her dreams nor fantasies. He hadn't been, not regularly anyway, for awhile, but it still surprised her. He was on her mind instead. Worries, 'oh, need to remind him of this meeting', 'should check in and see if he needs help with some grocery shopping. Lazy boys.'. The last she wouldn't have thought for anyone else! Her two old teammates and close friends were important to her!...and also she was on her way to the store to get groceries and was passing by Sasuke and Naruto's temporary apartment. Sasuke's temporary that is. His estate needed some maintenance before he could even consider moving back, so Naruto offered to give him some floor place. -...also since Sasuke is still viewed by many as Village Traitor and the Hokage wasn't giving him any new missions, - money for rent was a bit hard to come by.

It's Uchiha Sasuke. Was he really the man to put to work in the Yamanaka family's flower shop, for example? Ino had kindly offered to get him a job there. Strangely enough... he had declined.

Unlike her finding herself moving on while Sasuke was away, making the actual decision to finally move on completely when he was back seemed much more final. Which felt scary,- the good kind of scary- as it opened up the world of Love.

They were all almost..like friends again. Their friendships had been a bit dysfunctional there for awhile, but they were back. Rookie Nine, together at last after years of hardships. Talking, spending time together. So see, things really were good. And yet, Sakura wasn't in a good mood. She reckoned it was the whole "moving on" thing. It hurt deeply. Yet, it didn't. Maybe it hurt, because it didn't? That's what she decided was the case. And she had also tried to talk it out with Ino. It had felt strange, discussing all these new thoughts, realizations. But it _had_ felt good, she had to admit, and Ino had pointed out it was normal to feel this way, to feel strange, and suddenly a bit pointless. Which angered Sakura more. What, life lost meaning since she didn't have anyone to love anymore? Inner Sakura made a distinct '**Hmpf**' sound to that.

Ok, so maybe the strange mood swings might... yeah... might.. have something, a little, teeny tiny something to do with her sake feast last night. It had been a sudden impulse. A bad one, she knew.

Tsunade-sama had given her a mission a the day before yesterday. The Hokage had seemed a bit stressed out, and the details for the mission were...well, there weren't many. "Go there" "Get these" "Dunno where they are, just look for them, alright?!" "You leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed!".

Sakura honestly had no idea what was wrong, and didn't try to find out. The behaviour was uncharacteristical. Yet, somehow, it wasn't. But Sakura had still expected the Hokage to be more professional, more caring. She'd have to ask what was up, if she got a chance to when they returned to the village. Her theory was that something was pressing the Hokage. This mission came out of the blue, and it all became rather rushed. Something was probably up and Tsunade-sama sent her best, most thrustworthy, and the most important factor; _available_ Jounin. Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura.

The stress of having to cancel all plans on her work schedual, being in the process of "moving on for sure", feeling lonely, and at the same time angry for feeling lonely when things were actually not bad, just made her want to do something she didn't usually do. Plus, she was 20 years of age, a swig of sake was not illegal!

So what if Tsunade's missing a bottle from one of her secret stashes? She won't notice. And if she did, Sakura could always defend herself with the old "I'm your best medic, don't kill me!" line. Or maybe "I'm your ex-student, you love me!" but she had a feeling a drunk and pissed Tsunade, might not respond well to that.

The evening before this, Sakura had gone home, sat down in her red, old, patched and soft couch, sake bottle in her right hand and the remote control to the tv in her left.

Bad decision.

She had figured she would do a cleansing jutsu in the morning. No one would ever know, this was just for her! It worked too, to some extent, since ironically, due to the amount of liqour she had downed, in the morning her chakra was a little bit out of whack, and she was actually having trouble getting it out of her system. And also ironically out of most medical supplies which could hypothetically help.

She figured all this unexplainable anger and thirst for blood could be blamed on the alcohol and its lingering effects. Sakura was a prominent medic at the Konoha hospital and one of the Hokage's most trusted people! And she was too hungover to rid of the hungover-ness..? Well that just figures. Time to blame it on being new to the 'drinking-on-her-own-on-a-friday-night' thing. Though... she didn't regret it for one moment. Or maybe one, when Kakashi gave her an amused and curious look in the morning. Had made her want to punch his teeth out.

Or well, she couldn't be absolutely positive he _had_ teeth, never having seen them. Though he most probably does...

Oh my... If Tsunade found out Sakura stole her liqour AND went on a mission the next morning... Oh, that's as far as Sakura would want to take that line of thought.

All this aside, she was gonna beat this guy down so bad...

Taking a shallow breath, she prepared her body to strike, kunai in one hand, deadly chakra punch waiting from the other.

He smiled.

She lounged.

The door has been open for seconds now.

He stopped smiling.

She blinked.

He died.

...and Sakura swore she heard her Inner Self mutter **"What the fuck..?!"**

"Hm, Sakura, are you alright?"

A tall, slouched Hatake Kakashi, sporting an all black attire, similar to her own, was standing by the corpse of a ninja whose throat he had just slashed, and looking at her with yet another amused look.

Sakura blinked. There were so many bad words she felt like saying right now. But instead she sighed and regained control of her body. Relaxing her tensed shoulders, and throwing her old sensei a death glare, she decided to ignore the baka. She wanted so badly to throw a tantrum and scream loudly; "He was mine! You bastard!" But things like that might be better unsaid, besides, this wasn't the time.

This was running away time.

And to be honest, she wasn't sure how to act anymore. Having two personalities going at once does that to a person. Maybe it was for the best she didn't have a go at her attacker. Killing, ruthlessly for the sake of rare bloodlust, didn't feel 100 good, not in a state which wasn't natural to her, and with her identity as healer, it felt contradicting somehow. Acts of voilence, toward idiotic friends, was ok. '_Naruto has it coming.' _That was one thing,- but as she walked up to the dead attacker to search and investigate him, she felt more than ever that healing was her preferred path. Eventhough, getting to release all the pent up chakra in her fists, and doing some serious damage to some bad guy felt great. Occasionally. And since she was all cooped up at the hospital most of the time, 'occasionally' was all she got.

The young man's head was resting in a dark red puddle. Strange, how peaceful he looked with the moonlight caressing his defined face structure. Even his wound seemed less brutal like this, in this lighting. Sakura's emarald eyes noted his attire aswell. Strangely, not ideal ninja gear, even though she was convinced she had felt his chakra signature after he had revealed himself. No places for weapons, and the entire jump-suit thing he was wearing seemed restricting. And loud. _'Hm... but I never heard him enter the room...and he must have known I hadn't noticed. Why didn't he go in for the kill? Why was his chakra signature so strange...? Something was definately different. Hm... seems like something's most definately up here.'_

Thinking, while searching her dead attacker's clothing for any sort of identification or any clues as to where this ninja was from, something she hadn't expected happened.

Green eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Said man didn't pause his search of the room as he grunted his reply.

"He... he flickered!"

"...what?" Two dark eyes, though only one visible, blinked.

"He went transparent for a second!"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he watched the young man on the floor. Couldn't be older than 18, long blonde hair. He knew what the man's eyecolour was. Red. He knew since an identical man had attacked him aswell. Their team of two had separated once they entered the building. They needed two documents, from different rooms,- and they didn't have much time.

"There! Did you see? It happened again."

He had seen, and grunted another yes.

Sakura, used to this quiet treatment from her old teacher, went on; "But his chakra, it's not there, he's dead. How can he..?"

"_**I**__**shonague reported last from the ninth room down the Garden Hallway on floor K3. Code purple. Go. All of you."**_

The Copy Ninja had snatched a small communicative device from one of the guards, a calm voice alarmed his soldiers.

Sakura's head snatched up and her gaze met Kakashi's. They could already hear close-by units moving closer.

They nodded simultenously. Sakura searched the last of the man's few pockets, one above his heart, expecting an empty pocket,- her eyes widened as she felt her fingers graze a small metal object. Cold to her touch, she closed her hand around its round, tiny shape, when she realized it wouldn't move. "Kakashi-sensei, there's something here."

"What is it?" He was over by the door, making hand seals and before she knew it a smoke tag had been activated, and the door was shut. '_Would good will that do?' _Sakura thought, her eyes meeting Kakashi's again, as she collected chakra into her hand to rip the metal object out. Whatever it was stuck to, it wouldn't be for long.

"I have no idea what it is, but it'll be ours to investigate in a moment. Why the tag?"

They had to work quickly now, but Sakura could hear the sound of running feet slowing, and almost fading away, only to be followed by thuds.

She raised her eyebrow at Kakashi.

"Sleep-smoke." He shrugged and ran over to crush the windows, sticking his head out. "Won't last for long. We're popular. Hey, leave that thing. We have our mission objectives."

"Something about this thing makes me want to investigate it. You know why?"

Kakashi made an impatient noise and had turned his body around to face her. "No, why?"

"Because it's making my chakra disappear when I try to rip it out. Just give me a second."

It was true, he could feel her chakra signutare fading, only to grow strong again.To Kakashi, that was just another reason to let it go. But this ex-student of his had been in a strange mood all day. Who knows what she would do if he argued? And of course he trusted her judgement. Oh yeah, she's a Jounin. They wouldn't have passed her during the exams if she didn't have proper judgement skills.

Blink.

They wouldn't... right? Kakashi sweatdropped for a second.

_Ok, Sakura, you can do this. Sure, you're tired, and a feeling a little strange, just, one more try, come on, work damnit..._She collected as much chakra she could muster in, not just her hands, but arms, back and legs.

She breathed in, and...

The body below her twitched violently, and his back arched. A puddle of blood quickly forming all over his chest, dripping down to the floor below him. Staining the fancy, black carpet in the room further.

Sakura gasped from the surprise and stumbled backwards, still a bit weak in the knees from the power effort. Her eyes dimmed with confusion as she watched the man's reaction, and her look suddenly, and hesitantly went to the object between her fingers, as she felt something she did not find pleasant the slightest. In her hand, even more confusion awaited.

Kakashi watched aswell. His visible eye couldn't hide his interest this time.

"Ok, interesting move...-" He thoughtfully admitted.

They both tensed up again as they heard the sound of many, new pairs of feet running down the hallway again.

"-Ah, time to move, see you down there."

Sakura nodded, "Hai", as she as gently as possible stored the metal object in her vest.

And then they jumped.

It had been awhile since she was last paired up with her old sensei on a mission. It happened now and then, but she was mostly at the hospital. Naruto though was always as extatic after a mission with him, completely ignoring all the 'classified mission secrecy' and telling about everything that happened- and everything Kakashi-sensei did. Sakura would smile at that. They were all on the same level now, but Naruto never seemed to get over the fascination over their old sensei. _**"KAKASHI-SENSEI IS SO COOL!"**_ A Naruto, grinning like the way he always does, would often say. Naruto, who is a jounin now aswell. Only Sasuke is still only genin. But it's not like he can do much about it, being under Tsunade's critical eye.

Sakura had to admit, as they were falling down the building; even if he might not have been all that spectacular doing this mission, it was nice to be paired together. Even if she felt a little...well, weak at the moment, having a deep gash on her thigh while he looked just like always. Perhaps only a little more focused... **"Speaking about looks... Kakashi-sensei isn't at all as ugly as the idiot that stabbed you in the leg... and don't try to deny it! **_**I'm you**_**, remember? What I say goes." **Inner Sakura snickered, and awaited some sort of retort. Or at least an annoyed, or maybe even disgusted noise.

"**...Saku-"**

The fall wasn't too bad, they had only been two floors up the building. Yet Sakura never felt her feet touch the ground. Her world had gone black.


End file.
